Silver Saiyan Princess
by SaiyajinVampiress
Summary: A Silver Saiyajin Princess looking for her soul mate, but she runs into other mates on her sreach.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
On an unknown planet there was a baby born to one of the four royal family's. she cried loudly wanting to be ad tended to and feed. Her cries got louder and louder in till her mother came in and picked her up. Then she stopped crying.  
  
"That my girl. Now shh shh my little one." she said.  
  
Her father came walking by. He stopped at the door and looked inside the room at them. He smiled and watched his wife with his only daughter for a while.  
  
"Coyotito is that you my king?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it's me my Queen." Coyotito said.  
  
She turned around and looked at him while still holding the baby and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked closer to them. He wraps his arms around them and hugs them lightly. the baby just giggled and made funny sounds. Her parents laughed lightly at her and she just giggled more.  
  
"What are we going to call her?" Coyotito asked.  
  
"We'll call her Wild Storm." he said.  
  
"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl. And she gets all her beauty from her mother, Rosa. Am I right my Queen?" he asked.  
  
"Yes you are my King." she said.  
  
Five years pasted by and on Wild Storm's birthday was her first day of training with her father for hours. She caught her father off guard and blasted him with a small ki and won the spar match.  
  
"Papa may I go out and play with Wild Wolf and her twin brother Storm?" she asked.  
  
He smiled at her. "Sure you can my little one." he said.  
  
She smiled back "Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!" she said and ran off.  
  
He watched her and laughed. He saw Rosa come outside and smiled at her. She laughed a bit seeing that his cloths ripped up and saw that Wild Storm was untouched and laughed more.  
  
"She got you good didn't she?" she asked while still laughing.  
  
"Yeah she did. She guts some amazing speed. I can hardly keep up with her." he said.  
  
"I saw that. She gots a rare power. I know she's going to become stronger then us. I also think she is immortal to." she said.  
  
"Immortal!! like as in a god?!?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Yes her, her friends, and one other." she said.  
  
"Four?!?" he asked more shocked then before.  
  
"Yes, Coyotito." she said.  
  
"Wow so our little is a goddess and her friends Storm and Wild Wolf is also. And whom the other one?" He asked.  
  
"The other one is Darsha." she said.  
  
"So we got a life goddess, two love gods, and a death goddess." he said.  
  
"Yes." she said.  
  
While they talk on Wild Storm was out running and playing with Storm and Wild Wolf who both were a year younger the her. They ran around, played games, and spared each other. They laughed, played more, and so on. Wild Storm tackled Storm and pined him to the ground. She sways her tail around and laughed.  
  
"Got ya Storm." she said.  
  
"Yeah." he said.  
  
Wild Storm got off him and helped him back up.  
  
"Hey Storm why don't we get your sister." she said.  
  
"Ok." he said.  
  
Wild Storm and Storm both tackled Wild Wolf. They both pined her down so she can't move. Wild Wolf struggled a bit. then gave up.  
  
"Ok you guys won." she said.  
  
They got off her and smirked.  
  
"We know." they said at the same time.  
  
They helped her up and dusted each other off. They sat in the grass and stared at the stars. Wild Storm got up to get ready to head home.  
  
"Well guys I got to go home now. I need to get up early and start training with papa more often. I'll miss you guys." she said and give them hugs.  
  
They hugged back. "Bye Wild Storm we'll miss you to." they said.  
  
"Goodbye." she said.  
  
"Goodbye." they said.  
  
They walked their separate ways to their homes. Then when they got home they went to bed.  
  
Ten years pasted. Wild Storm just woke up. She yawned and stretched. She looked around her room, smiled. and got up out of bed. Got dressed in her same type of outfit she always ware. Which is just skin tight spandex with out her saiyanjin armor on over it. She walked out of her room down to the dinning room to have breakfast. She sat down and eat.  
  
"Papa what's next in our training lessons?" she asked.  
  
"Your training is done Wild Storm. You know all my powers and fighting strategy's. You can go and have fun with your friends if you want." he said.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." he said.  
  
Wild Storm hugged her father and he hugged her back. She walked out the door to fine Storm and Wild Wolf.(They are 14 and 15 now {Wild Storm is 15, Storm and Wild Wolf are 14} that's their ages.)  
  
Wild Storm went out to look for Storm and Wild Wolf. While she was out looking for them she heard tons of commotion going on. While she was wondering what's going on she saw three space pods blast into space. She ran home to see what's going on.  
  
"Papa, momma, what's going on?!?" she asked.  
  
"We're sending four of our people in space to different planets." Coyotito said.  
  
"Four? So far I only saw three." she said.  
  
"Your the fourth one. Now follow me it's time for you to go now." he said.  
  
She was to shocked to say a word for a while and she followed her father.  
  
"Who are the others?" she finely asked.  
  
"The other three are Storm, Wild Wolf, and Darsha." he said.  
  
"So my friends did go I since their powers in those pods." she said.  
  
"Your able to since power levels?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, Papa. I was able to do that since I was a baby." she said.  
  
Coyotito just smiled at her. She smiled back. They kept walking to the space port.  
  
"Rosa?!?" he called out.  
  
"Yes my king?" she asked from the space pod that she was cleaning out and placing 7 silver star dragonballs in it.  
  
"She's here." he said.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye." Wild Storm said.  
  
"Yes it is my little princess." he said.  
  
"Before I go, May I have a small picture of you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes you can." Rosa said.  
  
Rosa handed her a silver heart locket with a picture of her self and Coyotito in it.  
  
"Thank you momma." she said.  
  
Wild Storm gave her family one last hug and kiss goodbye. Then got into the space pod. She waved bye before she was blasted off into space. While in the pod she looked at the locket and studied it. Looking at every detail on it.  
  
The locket is in the shape of a heart. It's all silver, it has a moon carved on it, with a rose on the moon. When she opens it there is two pictures in it. A picture of her mother Rosa, and a picture of her father Coyotito. Then when she closes it on the back side of it has a rose on it and a sword going throw the rose. It sits sideways. It has a long silver chain to it and it also has all their names on the back of it.  
  
When she finishes looking at the locket she puts it on around her neck and lets it lay near her own heart so she'll never forget her family.  
  
Only a day away from her planet she stopped her ship turned it around to look at her planet one last time. While looking she notices other ship near her home planet. She was wondering what's going on.  
  
Before her eyes she saw her home planet blown up. It now was gone. Then she became angered and wanted revenge now. She knew the source of the explosion of her home. But she also knew she couldn't fight the being in that ship cause she knew she wasn't strong enough. So she just deiced to let her ship take her where ever it was going to take her. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After being in space for one whole year she landed on the planet known as earth. She is still asleep in her space pod. An hour after she landed she awoke. She slowly got out of her pod. She looked around. At first she didn't see any one, then all of a shooed she saw a tall green guy.  
  
"Hello" she said in an uneasy tone.  
  
He just looked at her for a bit. "Who or what are you?" he finely asked.  
  
"My name is Princess Silver Wild Storm and I'm a Silver saiyanjin" she said. "May I ask who or what are you?"  
  
He just stared at her in shock cause she has a tail like Goku use to. Then he snapped out of it. "My name is Piccolo and I'm a namek." he said trying to be just as friendly as she was. (Autur's Note: This is right when Radtiz comes to earth. Piccolo is out training him self so he could kill Goku)  
  
She shrugs not knowing his race. She puts her space pod in a casple.  
  
"Well see you later." she said and walks off.  
  
He just watched her walk away. Then he went back to his training as soon as she was out of his eye sight.  
  
She walked in till she came to the ocean and she had to fly. So she jumped in the air and toke off flying. She flew to a different island. She landed on that island, looks around and notices that the island has no livening humans on it. She smiles.  
  
Talks to her self or that's what she thought was doing. But Radtiz ship landed there before she got there. But there was another space pod with his. "Well this looks like a good place to start training on my own." she said.  
  
"Ah but missy your not alone." a voice behind her said.  
  
She turned around and looked at the two saiyanjins and smirked knowing that their weaker then her.  
  
"I can see that my good sirs." she said.  
  
While unwrapping her silver tail from her waist and sways it around. Radtiz and the other saiyan just blinked in surprise to see that she has a tail and unlike their tails, it was silver.  
  
"Well why so speechless?" she asked.  
  
"Y..Yo..You got a silver tail. I always thought all saiyan had brown tails." Radtiz partner said.  
  
"But I'm not your type of saiyan. I'm a silver saiyanjin." she said.  
  
"A silver saiyanjin?" he asked.  
  
"Oh shut up Yasai! We're not here to talk to a different race of saiyanjin, we're here to fine Kakarotto!" said Radtiz.(Yasai = Vegetable in japanese)  
  
"Hai Radtiz" Yasai said.  
  
"Kakarotto? Is he another saiyan like you two?" she asked.  
  
"He's my brother." growled Radtiz.  
  
"Ah. And I suppose you two are here to retive him for Friza right?" she asked.  
  
"No we're here to get him so he can help us destroy friza." said Yasai.  
  
"Yasai shut up!!" snapped Radtiz.  
  
Yasai cowered and went back to his pod and waited for his orders from Radtiz.  
  
"Ah so your trying to round up who ever left of your saiyanjin race. So you have others help you battle and destroy Friza." she said.  
  
"Yes" said Radtiz.  
  
"I saw Friza's power and felt it. All the saiyans from your race is far to weak right now." she said.  
  
He looked at her for a monet then taps his scouter to get a reading of her power. It read 500 but that wasn't her true power cause she was hiding most of her power. But how much?  
  
"It's no use trying to read my power level Radtiz." she said.  
  
"Why you say that? My scouter says it's at 500." he said.  
  
"Cause I can hide my power." she said.  
  
He blinked not knowing for sure if she hiding any of her power or not.  
  
"I was trained by my father King Silver Coyotito. He thought me how to hide my power. But enough about me." she said.  
  
"Ok..." he said.  
  
"You want to get reid of Friza right?" she asked.  
  
"Hai" he said.  
  
She smirked "You and Yasai follow me." she said.  
  
"Yasai! come!" he called out.  
  
Yasai got out of his pod and followed them both. Wild Storm toke them to an open area on the island.  
  
"Ok you both stand together." she said  
  
"Ok" they said.  
  
They stopped where she told them and did as she said.  
  
She summons her powers. A silver aura surrounds the two of them. She was changing them in away. She toke out the darkness and cold heartedness from them. Now they wont be so cold hearted. They are a bit more like Goku in away but Radtiz really didn't change all that much cause she couldn't fine any power in him to change him. But she readed his mind. He was heart broken. He been looking for his mate Zanahoria. He isn't sure if she's alive or dead. Yasai on the other hand was already care free and he is Goku's uncle. Yasai is Bardock's twin brother. She smiled and then made the aura disappear.  
  
"Hmmm... Radtiz, Yasai, stay here train with me," she said. "But I'll need more strong warriors to help then maybe we can win,"  
  
They looked at each other then her wondering why she was offering them help. She just smiled. Then she raised her power to her fullest. Radtiz blinked after his scoter said 70,000 then blew up. She was powering up to call forth all the other Z warriors to come where they are. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The Z warriors came from the feeling of a sudden power increase. They all thought it might be trouble. So they all went to were the power is coming from. Goku was there first, then Piccolo, Krillin, Tenin, Chuzu, and Yamcha.  
  
They all looked were the power source is coming from. Their eyes were wide beyond belief that all the power is coming from a single female. A very beautiful female at that.  
  
She stopped powering up and let her power go back down to normal. They all blinked at the sudden change in her power. She walked to Goku and looked him over.  
  
"So your Kakarotto," she said  
  
Radtiz looked shocked when she said that name and how old he looks. Since Radtiz last saw Goku was when he was a baby and then sent away to earth.  
  
"Kakarotto?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Um my name isn't Kakarotto. My name is Goku," he said.  
  
"Ah. Well Goku, met you brother and uncle," she said.  
  
Goku's eyes widen and so did everyone else's. Everyone was shocked to hear that Goku had family.  
  
"You three miswell have a family reuin for a while, after you three are done let me know, because we got a lot of work to do," Wild Storm said.  
  
She walks over to a tree sits down under it. She slowly falls asleep, but keeps her ears open to their conversation. While she toke a nap, she started to daydream.  
  
She was walking around in a huge city. She is in a sky blue dress, she was alone in the city, no one was there. She was walking around looking for a sign of any one that would be in the city. She was in the middle of one of the streets. She saw a shadow fiuger in the disstance. Who ever it is, is on a motorcycle. It was geting closer to her, then suddendly the figure stopped right in front of her. She couldn't see his face cause it is hidden by his helmet. He slowly pulls off his helmet showing her his face.  
  
He has long green hair, deep purple eyes, and pale white skin. He is very sexy looking skin tight leather suit. She started to blush some. He turned his motorcycle off and sets it on it's kickstand. He gets off his motorcycle and slowly walks to her. She just stared at him. She is amazed at how sexy he looked with his skin tight leather that shows every bit of his muscles in it. He wraps his arms around her. He dips her and frenches her deeply. She kisses back just the same.  
  
Then suddenly her daydream was over when she hared some fighting going on inbetween Goku and Radtiz. She got up quickly and stopped them by putting them in ki nets.  
  
"Now, now, that isn't the way the family reunion is going to go while I'm here," Wild Storm said.  
  
She looks around for Yasai.  
  
"Hey! where is Yasai?" she asked.  
  
"Hiding like always. When a saiyanjin and saiyanjin fight with on another," said Radtiz.  
  
"Oh, I see. I guess I have a lot of work to do with you three saiyanjins. Then later on I have to deal with your Prince," she said.  
  
"How you know that we have a Prince?" asked Yasai.  
  
She looks at Yasai and smiled softly.  
  
"I met him once before on planet Futatsu and I readed your guys minds. Not only that," she said.  
  
She powers up some and then transform into her Princess form.  
  
"I am Princess Silver Wild Storm from planet Silver. Prince Vegeta was there and he was going to destroy planet Silver. But he had a change of heart and left my home planet be. Then two years after he left. Freiza came and destroyed my home, as he did yours," she said.  
  
The three saiyanjins eyes got wide at what she told them, she just smiled.  
  
"So you know Prince Vegeta, and he knows you?" asked Yasai.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Cool!" said Yasai.  
  
"Oh shut up Yasai!!" growled Radtiz.  
  
She glares at Radtiz. His eyes widen and then he shuts up knowing he disrespect royalty.  
  
"Yasai can I see your scouter?" se asked.  
  
"Sure," he said  
  
"Thank you she said," she said.  
  
"Your welcome," he said.  
  
"Hey Goku, is there dragonballs here on earth?" she asked  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
She glares at Radtiz. He gulped and looked away knowing better to look back in royalties eyes.  
  
"You already know what to do right?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and sighed. He knew she wanted Vegeta and Nappa to come to earth.  
  
"Good," she said.  
  
Radtiz turned on his scouter.  
  
"He's gone for good there's no way Kakarotto is coming back," he said.  
  
"Your wrong his friends and family will use the dragonballs to wish him back to life." said Wild Storm in Piccolo's voice.  
  
"Dragonballs?" he asked.  
  
"Yes they'll grant you one wish," she said again in Piccolo's voice.  
  
He chuckled a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked  
  
"All the information you gave me went out to my prince," he said.  
  
She blasts his scouter, to make it sound like she killed him. He winched a bit from the pain. She listens to Yasai scouter and hears Vegeta say that he'll be at earth in one year, and she smirks.  
  
She pulled out a capsule, pushed the button and it turned into some kind of huge space ship.  
  
"Yasai go ahead and get in. Goku and Radtiz you to," she said.  
  
The got into the ship like they were told. She followed then in. She closes and locks the door.  
  
"You guys better sit down and buckle up," she said.  
  
"Ok," said Goku a bit exited.  
  
Radtiz grumbled and did as she said. Yasai did like wise.  
  
"Computer, take us to the area were planet Futatsu use to be," she said.  
  
"As you wish Princess," the computer said.  
  
The ship toke off into space and headed to were planet Silver use to be. All the other Z warriors watched then go. Krillin picked up the sleeping Gohan and toke him home to Chichi. Krillin told Chichi and The Ox King what happen and that Goku might not be back for a while. Chichi freaked out at what she hared. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
While they are in space, Wild Storm toke them to their private quters and then went to her own room. She kept a hold of Yasai's scouter so there will be no calls out to Vegeta or any one else that uses scouters. But she didn't know Radtiz haves a spare scouter, and he calls Vegeta and Nappa. She puts Yasai's scouter away, and then goes and changes into her training clothing. Then walks to the training head quters.  
  
"Computer, make the gravity ten times earth's normal gravity," she commanded.  
  
"As you wish princess," the computer said.  
  
The computer only made the gravity stronger in the training room. Wild Storm walked around to get use to it. Then starts her basic training then stops for a bit.  
  
"Computer, normal gravity," she said.  
  
The computer changes the gravity back to normal. She walks over to a intercom and pushes a button which leads to Goku's room.  
  
"Goku!!" she commanded over the intercom and scared Goku.  
  
"Y.. y.. yes?" he asked.  
  
"Get your butt down to training room 554 now!"  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
Goku walked to the training room to see what Wild Storm wanted. She pulls him into the training room and hands him a saiyajin training uniform.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked.  
  
"It's your training uniform, so go and change into it!" she commanded.  
  
Goku gone and did as she said. He comes back in his saiyajin outfit.  
  
"Good. Ok. Computer, gravity ten times earth's normal gravity," she said.  
  
Goku got wide eyed and fell flat on his butt when the gravity changed suddenly. Wild Storm giggled a bit at him. Goku tries to get up but can't. She just stands there with her arms crossed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I.. I can't get up," he said.  
  
"Do you have a tail?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ah, now I know why you can't stand ten times earth's normal gravity,"  
  
"Ten times earth's gravity?"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"I need my tail to with stand the gravity?"  
  
"Yes, since your a saiyajin,"  
  
"Oh, how can I get my tail back?"  
  
"Catch,"  
  
She tosses him a bean. He catches it with ease.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked  
  
"When you eat it, it will regrow your tail," she said.  
  
"Oh ok, so I just eat it?"  
  
"Yes," she growls, getting frustrated.  
  
Goku gulps, then nods and eats the bean she gave him. His eyes widen a bit then holds his stomach, groaning a bit when pain shots through him. After a few minute's his tail had regrowen. He sat there panting and groaning a bit after what happen. He pants some trying to fully regain himself. He slowly stands up and stares at his tail waving around behind him. Then he finely looks up at her.  
  
"Do you like the results?" she asked.  
  
Goku just nodded and runs his fingers in through the soft fur of his tail. She smiled and her silver tail starts to sway around. He blinked. His eyes followed her tail like a magnet. He was in a daze by watching her tail. She blinked and she was wondering what he was looking at. Then she looked at her tail that is swaying around and blushes. She wraps her tail around her waist. Then snaps her fingers and regains his attion. He looked up at her and blushes slightly. She smirks at him. He blinks at her smirk and wonders what she's up to.  
  
"Fifteen times earths normal gravity! Computer!" she commanded.  
  
"Yes, Princess," the computer said.  
  
Goku's eyes got wide and then he falls flat on his back from the sudden change in gravity.  
  
"Goku, learn to get use to the gravity and train under it. Oh and leave your weighted amour on. It'll make you 30 times stronger then you are now," she said.  
  
"Ok...." he said in a whisper.  
  
She smiled the walked out of the training room. He just shrugged and slowly go to his feet and started his training. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Wild Storm walked to another training gravity room and called Radtiz down to it and set the gravity to five times planet Vegeta's gravity. Then she went to another gravity room and called Yasai to it. She puts his gravity to ten times planet Vegeta's gravity. With out warning she did the same with Radtiz's and Goku's rooms. Then she went to her own gravity room and trained under the same level as the rest.  
  
Goku was struggling with the higher gravity level, but got use to it quickly. As soon as he got to his feet he started to walk around very slowly so his body can with stand the gravity. Soon after that he started his normal warm ups.  
  
Radtiz was already doing his usual hard training quickly but he was struggling to stay on his feet. But he failed a few times. But he didn't give up and he just kept going on.  
  
Yasai was sitting in the middle of the gravity room meditating and getting use to the gravity level.  
  
Wild Storm was already use to the gravity with in five minutes. She does her training and before she gets ready to leave the room. She does a high spin kick in the air.  
  
They all been working out for ten hours now. The only one that hasn't broken out in sweat was Wild Storm herself. The guys were having a hard time with their training. Except Wild Storm.  
  
Wild Storm just now finished her training. She walked out of her gravity training room. She pushed the intercom on that goes to all the training rooms.  
  
"Boys it's time to take a break and have lunch!!" she called out.  
  
They all ignored her.  
  
"Computer, turn the all the gravity rooms back to earths normal gravity level!!" she commanded.  
  
The computer did as she said. Goku and Radtiz feel flat on their faces form the sudden change in gravity. Yasai still to busy meditating to feel the change.  
  
"Ow!..." cried out Goku.  
  
"Hey!! What was that for?! Why did you stop our training!?" yelled Radtiz  
  
"Because I said its brake time, and its time for lunch!" she yelled back at Radtiz.  
  
Yasai jumped to his feet when he hared her yell. After that, everyone ran out of their gravity rooms to where she was. She had her arms crossed and tipping her foot. She glares deadly at Radtiz. Which sent cold chills down everyone spins. Radtiz gulped then bowed his head, knowing that he dishonored himself to a princess. She turned around and walked to the kitchen. The table was stacked full of food. She grabbed Goku be for he could do anything.  
  
"Yasai, you sit across from me. Radtiz, you sit to the left of me, and you Goku, you sit to the right of me," she said.  
  
They all nodded and did as she said. She looked at the three of them. She sat down and started to eat with the others. As soon as they finished eating they started a conversation.  
  
"Guys, while we're out here. We're going to met up with Vegeta and Nappa," she said.  
  
They all streaed at her.  
  
"Why you say that?" asked Goku.  
  
"Because they know I tricked him," she said while glaring at Radtiz.  
  
Radtiz went pale looking knowing he was caught. Goku gave his brother an odd look. Radtiz closed his eyes and hung his head low.  
  
"Vegeta and Nappa will be here tomorrow," she said.  
  
Everyone's eyes widen a bit, expect Wild Storm's. Radtiz shivered a bit in fear.  
  
"Lets go to bed," she said, "Well need to be well rested,"  
  
The three nodded at her. Then they all walked to their rooms, then went to bed.  
  
Wild Storm feel into a heavy sleep.  
  
She is on her home planet once again. She was slowly recreating life on the newly formed planet Silver. She already had planet life growing anew. Then she started to recreate animal life. She made two of each, one male, and one female. So they can repopulate the planet with new life. After she had finished what she was doing so. She sat down near her favorite water fall she had known since she was just five years old. While she was sitting there watching the new life reborn again. She felt lonely as if there's no one left of her race. She felt as if she was the last of her kind. But not only that she felt alone without a male partner. She jumped suddenly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, suddenly her silver eyes locked onto deep violet eyes. She gasped softly when she recognized those eyes. The man that touched her, suddenly pulled her up into his arms. He smiled at her in a sweet and sexy way. He slowly moved his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes slowly.....  
  
She gasped suddenly and fell out of her bed when Vegeta and Nappa landed in the docking bay. She punted because she was so close to kissing him before her dream was ruined. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
She mumbles and walked out of her bedroom into the docking bay. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and her tail flicking around wildly in anger. She stood there glaring deadly at the two saiyajins. Nappa froze in his last step. He felt as if there was royalty all over watching him.  
  
Vegeta looks up at her. He pushed down his shiver of fear, just stared at her, and crossed his arms. He couldn't see much of her since she was in the shadows. He could only see the deadly glare of her bright shine silver eyes.  
  
"You two must be tired," she said while her tail rewraps around her waist.  
  
They just looked at her.  
  
"Follow me, to your resting quarters," she commanded.  
  
Vegeta frowned and followed her. Napa follows also. She stops in front of a door.  
  
"Nappa this is your room, Vegeta you come with me," she said.  
  
"HEY!! YOU CAN'T TELL THE PRINCE WHAT TO D--" Nappa shouted but was cut off. She cut Nappa's sentence off by grabbing him by the neck of his armour. Nappa gulped and Vegeta just chuckled.  
  
"Don't push your luck with her Nappa," said Vegeta  
  
"Huh? She's not all that sir," Nappa said.  
  
"Nappa! she's a Saiyajin!" barked Vegeta.  
  
"Silver Saiyajin Princess!!!" she snapped at Vegeta.  
  
Their eyes got wide when she said that. She pushed Nappa into his room, then walked off to her room again. With her tail waving around wildly and all puffed up. she was very ticked and didn't feel like talking to them any more. Vegeta just watched her and smirked. Nappa groaned.  
  
"Nappa, be careful what you do when your around her," He looked at Nappa. "And if you dare touch her or try to harm her while I'm around. I'll kill you!" he barked at Nappa.  
  
Nappa gulped, nodded, and walked into his room without another word. Vegeta snorted and went for a walk around inside the ship since she didn't show him to his room. He jumped when he hared her slam her door. Vegeta just walked around trying to study the ship.  
  
Wild Storm sat down on her bed. She pulls out her dairy she had since she was a little girl. She writes in it, writing down what just happen between her and the other saiyajins. She sighs softly and then writes about her dream she had. She couldn't go back to sleep.  
  
While Vegeta was walking around in the ship he found a door that was still open. It looked like a training room so he walked inside. The door shut behind him when he walked in. He looked around at all the training equipment and decided he should train. But he didn't know it was her privet training room.  
  
Wild Storm put her book away and decided to go train in her training room. She walked out of her bedroom, and walked across the hall straight to the training room. She opens the door. When she walked in, she didn't see Vegeta cause he was in the computer room training to figure out what he haves to do to change the gravity level.  
  
"Computer ten times planet Silver's gravity!" Wild Storm commanded.  
  
The computer did as she said. When the gravity went up Vegeta fell flat on his ass and he grunted softly. He looked out of a one-sided mirror and watches her. She moved very quickly and quietly. She did a deadly spin kick in the air. Vegeta's eyes widen when he saw that move. She was amazing to him. He just sat there and watched her since he was unable to move. She stops for a minute for she hasn't broken out into sweat yet. She takes off her armour, gloves, and boots, and drops them all to the ground. Vegeta eyes got wider in surprise by her heavy weighted clothing. Now she was only in her spandex suit. Vegeta was amazed by her sex figure.  
  
She did her usual warm ups. While he was sitting in the control room watching her. He looked very astonished at her training movements and hoe flexible she is. She made every movement look so easy. She even did moves that he thought was imposable to do.  
  
For her finishing move she did a very high and deadly spin kick in the air. When she landed, she saw something brown and furry swaying around. She looked away pretending she didn't see it. Then turned suddenly and shot a small ki blast at the brown furry thing. Making Vegeta cry out in pain. She raised brow, then frowned.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing in my privet training room?" she asked coldly.  
  
"I came in here to train myself, and I did not know this was your training room," snorted Vegeta.  
  
She looks down at him and notices he can't move cause of the high advance gravity and she starts to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny!!? snapped Vegeta.  
  
"You can't move can you?" she asked.  
  
"No I can't.........." he mumbles.  
  
"Computer normal gravity!" she commanded.  
  
The computer did as she said. Vegeta just sat there feeling light headed and dizzy like. After he been sitting in such high gravity like that for ten hours.  
  
"How can you stand that gravity?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I can stand it cause I been training in that kind of gravity since I was just two years old," she said.  
  
Vegeta's eyes got wide at what she said. She shakes her head and walks inside the control room and sits in a chair beside Vegeta. She starts to type up something and Vegeta scratched his head in confusion and her langue. In away he recognized the silver saiyan writing. But he didn't understand it clearly cause it seemed to be backwards.  
  
After she was done typing, the screen flashed and two pictures come up on the screen. One picture is of a planet, and the other one is of a cluster of stars. She sighs softly and types in something else. The seven lights flashed where the cluster of stars are and she smirks softly.  
  
"Computer how far do we have to go to reach planet Futatsu?" she asked.  
  
"In five minutes madam," said the computer.  
  
"Ok," she said. "Just tell me when we're there,"  
  
"Ok madam,"  
  
She looks over at Vegeta. He raises a brow at her.  
  
"What is it?" she asks.  
  
"Your langue, I recognize it. But I can't read it," he said.  
  
"Ah, maybe that's cause your a saiyan and I'm and silver saiyan, for out writing and speech is different,"  
  
He looks at her confusingly and she just smiles at him.  
  
"Madam we're where you asked to be," said the computer.  
  
"Ok, thank you," she said.  
  
"You're welcome,"  
  
"Vegeta, I'll take you to your training quarters on my way out ok,"  
  
He just nods and follows her as she walks out of the room. She stops in front of his training room.  
  
"Here's your privet training room," she said.  
  
Vegeta nods and walks in as she walks off to her bedroom. He watched her go in there. Then he went back inside his training room. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Wild Storm came out of her room with a small bag in her hand. Vegeta comes walking out of his training room and sees her walk off somewhere. He stod there and watched her in till she disappeared out of his eye sight. Then he decided to follow her. He walks down the hall that she went down. When he got to where she was he saw her going into a room that is the upper half of the ship. He keeps following her in till he gets into a room with a one sided mirror in it. He watched her as she toke seven balls out of the bag.  
  
The seven spears she pulled out are navy blue with silver stars on them. They are called the silver star dragonballs. These dragonballs weren't made by a namek-san like all of the other types of dragonballs you know of. These balls were made by the silver saiyajins and they have been pasted down from one generation after another. Now Wild Storm is the owner of these seven spears.  
  
She takes the balls and places them all in a circle with the one star ball in the middle. When all the spears start to glow, she starts to speak in an unknown tongue. The balls glowed brighter and brighter. Then suddenly the lights goes shooting up into the starry sky, slowly forming into a huge silver and golden dragon. Vegeta's eyes gotten wide in surprise as he saw the dragon. He kept watching in amazement not paying attion to her any more. Cause all he saw was the dragons blue eyes glow bright red then its says something he didn't understand. Then all of a sudden there was a renewed planet right in front of them. Then he felt the ship start to move again.  
  
She gathered the seven spears and places them back into the bag since these type of dragonballs don't spread around the planet like all the other ones would. But they do turn to stone.  
  
She walks back inside. She glances at Vegeta as she walks by him, heading to her room. She closes and locks her door so no one would bother her. Vegeta just blinked as he watches her. While she is in her room she hides the balls. Then she goes to her closet to get some clean clothing out, then she goes to the bathroom to take a shower. She lay her clean clothing on the sink as she moves over to the shower to turn on the water to let it get warm. She slowly strips down out of her sweaty clothing that was cling tighter to her then it should. She gets into the shower after striping down. She lets the warm water evenpole her body, she purrs at the feeling loving hot the water runs down her body. She takes her time to wash up, especially on her delicate tail.  
  
Vegeta is walking around in the ship now in till he comes to a window and looks outside. He remembers the planet. It was one of his old training grounds. When he use to always go planet plurgering for Frieza. He would let Nappa go on his own if they would go past this planet. After Nappa went to the planet that Frieza asked them to go to. He would come to this planet to be by himself and train since there was no livening beings on it. It just had plant and animal life on it. Except one time when he came to this planet on his tenth birthday. There was two unknown beings here. A female about his age and a male that would be in his late thirties. They both have silver hair, eyes, and tail's. He did know whom or what they were in till the little girl cam up to him.  
  
"Hiya," she said.  
  
"Um...hi," he said.  
  
"What's your name? Mine is......  
  
His thoughts were cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks at whom touched his shoulder.  
  
"Prince Vegeta...is everything ok?" asked Yasai.  
  
"Everything is fine Yasai," said Vegeta while shrugging Yasai's hand off his shoulder.  
  
Yasai sighed then walked off to leave Vegeta be. When Yasai was gone Vegeta went back to his thoughts.  
  
"What's your name? Mine is Princess Wild Storm" she said.  
  
"I'm Prince Vegeta," he said.  
  
His thoughts came back to reality and he mumbled to himself. 'Princess Wild Storm?' He goes back to thinking what happen just yesterday when he came abroad this ship. He mumbles again to himself. 'She yelled out that she is an Silver Saiyajin Princess. I wonder if she is related to this Princess Wild Storm. Then again she knew I'm a Prince and my name is Vegeta.' He scratches his head in a confused manner. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"What were you mumbling about?" the female voice came from behind him.  
  
He jumps a bit and turns around and looks at her. 'She is very beautiful. Her long silver hair up in its ponytail like always. Her silver eyes have there usual wild look in the, that untamable look. He lovely silver tail there swaying around wildly and that golden tail ring on it.' He turns around and blushes a bit cause of the bulge in his pants.  
  
"I was just thinking. I remember this planet. I use to come here all the time by myself to train in till Frieza blew it up," he said.  
  
"Ah, I been here once before with my father so he could show me how to use my powers," she said in a quite voice.  
  
He looks over his shoulder at her, then looks back out the window.  
  
"I was thinking to myself out loud when I was mumbling," he said.  
  
"Oh," she said as she nods. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"About one day when I came here by myself and met two people of your kind, I believe,"  
  
He turns around to look at her. 'Oh god she is so beautiful, her eyes show that she is a firey one!' He shakes his head to rid himself of the thought.  
  
"I was wondering, are you of any relation of Princess Wild Storm?"  
  
She looks at him in bewilderment and blushes a bit. He blinks at her then raises a brow at her.  
  
"I am Princess Wild Storm," she said.  
  
He looks at her dumb founded.  
  
"Y....yo....you mean your the....the one I...I meet so long ago.. he...here on planet Futatsu?" he asks.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
His eyes got wide. Then he stranends his composer.  
  
"So you know whom I am?"  
  
"Yes, I do, You are Prince Vegeta, the Prince of all normal Saiyajins,"  
  
He blinks and looks at her in disbelivement. He couldn't believe that she remembered that from so long ago. She just smiles at him. The she turns around and walks away. He just stares at her back his eyes slowly moving down to look at her butt in her tight spandex. 'Man she gots one hot ass, so tight and small!' He soon had a bulge in his pants again. 'Dame she done it to me again!' He growls at himself. 'But she's so hot!! Who wouldn't get hard from looking at her?' He asked himself in his thoughts. He blinks when he sees Nappa go flying across the hall. Then hears Wild Storm yell 'pervert' at Nappa. Vegeta starts to laugh at him.  
  
"Nappa what did I tell you?" asked Vegeta  
  
"Let her be...." Nappa said  
  
"Yes, and if you touch her or doing anything to her again, your going to regret it,"  
  
"But I couldn't help it sir, she is unbeliveablelty hot, and we don't know if there is any other female saiyajins still alive!"  
  
"I know Nappa, but stay away from Princess Wild Storm or face your death at mine or her hands!!"  
  
Nappa gulped and nodded. He got up and walked back to his room. 'Princess Wild Storm? Is that really that girl Vegeta told me about so long ago? Well I hope so cause Vegeta been looking for her for along time now," Nappa thought to himself. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Vegeta sighed then walked to his training room. Wild Storm came on the intercom.  
  
"Boy's if you like you may go outside of the ship and train on this planet. It is peaceful and relaxing, you may train in harmony," she said.  
  
Everyone went outside of onto the planet expect Vegeta and Wild Storm. After an hour of training in his gravity room he comes out slowly. He sees Wild Storm walk into her room. He didn't hear the locks snap this time. He knew she didn't lock her door. He walks to her bedroom door. He sees that she left it open some. He peaks into her room and sees that she is curled up on the bed. He slowly creeps into her room very quietly so he wont wake her. He walks over to a chair that is near by her bed. He keeps his ki compressed so she wont sense him. She looks more peaceful and relaxed now that she is asleep.  
  
He reaches down slowly and runs his fingers threw her soft silver hair. He froze in place when he heard her purring loudly, he thought that he woke her up. But when he looked down at her he saw that she was still asleep. He jerked his hand back when she rolled over on her back and stretches out. He watches her facial movements as she sleeps peacefully.  
  
She is setting on the beach being heal closely by the tall pale and well built man, with long green hair and deep violet eyes. He is holding her closely and kisses up and down her shoulder and neck passationately.  
  
While she was dreaming she let out a soft moan. Vegeta raised his brow at the sound that left her lips. He brushed the back of his hand softly along her cheek. Her mouth gaped more at his soft touch. He bends over and brushes his lips against her soft dealicted lips. He slowly moves closer giving her a deep kiss. His eyes got wide when she kisses back but she is still asleep so the kiss had no true meaning to it. Vegeta slowly and quietly creeps back out of her bedroom leaving her to sleep.  
  
An hour later she woke up. She yawns and starches out. She gets up out of the bed and headed out of her room. Then heads outside of the ship. She looks around seeing that everyone is training near by the ship. She walks out to the woods looking around for a good area to train in and she fines a good shady area in the middle of the woods. She does a few warm up before going all out into an high burst of ki enegery and her training. Everyone stops their training and looks into the woods at her. They all watched in amazement by all of her fast movements.  
  
Vegeta came outside when he felt Wild Storm's ki go up so high. He hadn't felt ki singles before cause he use to relie on his scouter for showing ki power levels. But then he felt something odd. It was like a strong stict like feeling that sent a cold chill down his spine. His eyes got wide when he saw where that feeling he got came from.  
  
She was just amazing at her speed and strength. The she suddenly stopped in the middle of a punch and kick that would hit the person at the same time. Vegeta was the only one that could tell that her shadow fighter was a man. Since her attack stopped in a certain way. She comes out of the woods, looks up at the darking sky then glances at all the men.  
  
"We all should go inside now, so we wont get hit by the moonbeams which will make us all go into heat for the whole night, and I'm not in the mood to deal with sex crazy men tonight," she said as she walks into the ship.  
  
They all follow her inside. Then they all went to bed after a short dinner. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Wild Storm just laid in her bed and stares at the ceiling. Then her eyes move down to look at the top half of her door. She sighs deeply then slowly drifts off to sleep.  
  
Vegeta walks up to her bedroom door to peek in and sees that she is asleep. He just stood there watching her as she slept. He didn't care if the moon was out or not, he's been in heat for a while now and he can tell that she has been in heat to. But he knew he had to wait in till tomorrow to hunt her. He sighs then turns around to go back to his room but stopped when he heard her mumbles in her sleep. He peeked back into her room. He saw that she wasn't asleep any more. He quickly and quietly slips behind the door so she wont see him.  
  
She comes out of her room. She walks down the hall where it leads outside of the ship. He follows behind her, and sees her going outsight into the moonlight night. She goes up to a shadow figure out in the woods. He listens to their conversation that night.  
  
"You know your in your first heat Princess and so is the Prince that is with you all," said the shadow figure.  
  
"Yes, I know," she said.  
  
"I see, your still searching for your soul mate. But did you see any other predictions in your thoughts and dreams?"  
  
"Yes, I saw the Prince hunting me and marking me as his mate..."  
  
"Ah, your skills are improving my sweet Princess,"  
  
"But I want my soul mate!"  
  
"He hasn't been born yet my Princess,"  
  
She looks down in disappointment. The Shadow figure cups her chin and lifts her head up to look at him. She looks into his black eyes. Vegeta clinches his fist when the shadow figure does that.  
  
"I see you slowly falling in love with Prince Vegeta and I see him falling in love with you. Stay with Vegeta and keep him as a mate in till your on earth again," the Shadow said.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"You already know of the hunt. But it wont be tomorrow, it'll be sometime tonight,"  
  
Her eyes widen in surprise. She watches as the shadow figure disappears into the darkness. She turns around and gasps in surprise when she sees Vegeta. He looks up at her, wraps his arms around her. Pulling her down closely and kisses her deeply and passationately. She gasps softly against his lips and gives into his passionate kiss. He kisses her ear and then whispers in her ear. 'Run!'  
  
She gasps and takes off running into the woods. He runs not to fall away behind her. She runs as fast as she can. Vegeta tackles her down. She cries out in surprise and struggles and fights against him. She gets free from under him. They stand in a fighting stances against each other. She attacks him first. He blocks all of her attacks. She upper punches at him and he dodges her punch. They kept fighting through the night. He wares her out in till she passes out from exestuation. He smirks picking her limp body up and carries her off somewhere deeper into the woods.  
  
When morning sun rises into the sky. Wild Storm slowly wakes up in the unknown area in the woods. She hears water near by, and figures that there must be a river close. The she smells food cooking, but she is to sire to move around. Vegeta sits near the fire cooking some fish. He looks over at her seeing that she is awake. He gets up and walks over to her. He places her head into his lap and gives her something to drink. But she refuses to drink what he is giving her. He frowns a bit but stays there with her.  
  
He looks down at her shredded clothing and all of her deep cuts and buries. He regrets that he hurt her so badly and that she can barely move now. But in away he doesn't regrets it. He lays her head back down on his folded up shirt as a pillow. He eats some of the fish and saves the rest for her. She sighs deeply. He walks over to her with a dish of food and he officers her a drink of water again. She gives in and takes a drink. Then he just walks away. HE sits under a tree close enough where he can keep an eye on her. She sighs and sets up a bit looking at the food, then starts to eat his officering. He smirks knowing now that it was time to hunt her again tonight and make her his. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
He watches her as she eats his offering of fish and drinks what's left of the water he had gave her. She sits there and watches him. He smirks at her and she growls at his smirk. She then closes her eyes making a soft blue aura surround her body. He raises a brow at her wondering what she is up to. She opens her eyes and looks at him. She smirks at him this time, cause she knew he didn't know that she healed herself fully. He blinks the just smirks back at her.  
  
She gets up and stands tall as if unhurt, he just stared at her with wide eyes in disbelieve. He thought she was to badly hurt to even move at all. He looked up into her eyes. Her eyes flickered with such wildness and untamable look. He gets up and crosses his arms. She winks at him as she fazes out running in the opposite direction of him. He blinks at first then fazes after her.  
  
After ten minutes of running Vegeta manages to catch her. She gasps in surprise when he tackles her down to the ground again. He pins her down and she struggles wildly under him. She gasped in his mouth when he kisses her, but she didn't give into his sweet, soft, and passionate kiss. She kept struggling under him not ready to give in just yet. She finely got herself free from under his grip and jumps into a fighting stance right away. He smirks and gets into a fighting stances as well. She just stared him down not making the first move this time. He just smirks at her and makes the first move this time. But this time they both were blocking and dodging each other at an unbelievably fast speed.  
  
They fought each other for hours and hours. Wild Storm was getting close to passing out from exustion. But Vegeta is still pursuing her and she knows he wont stop infill he makes her his. He saw that all her strength was dimensioning and that she was slowing down in all of her moves. He smirks at her as he comes up to her quickly pinning her to the ground so she can't move. She cries out in surprise and shock that he caught her yet again. She struggles under him a bit but is unable to move. She gasps when she feels him afftionly nuzzles her neck. She slowly is giving into his passationately butterfly kisses along her neck. she half closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan.  
  
He smirks when he heard her moan. He then runs his canine teeth softly along her neck, She half moans and half growls at him for that. He smirks more knowing that she is ready so he bites down on her neck marking her as his now. She gasps from the feeling him bite her. She then bites his neck to mark him as well. He gasps when she done that to him. He forgotten that the saiyajin females would mark him as well. He looks down at her seeing that she passed out, it is as if she used what's left of her energy just to mark him as hers. He frowns a bit at her since her gotten her now but wanted more. He sighed and decided to let her rest. He picks her sleeping form up and carries her back to the camp.  
  
He lays her down gently and slips off her armour so she can be more comfortable. He sits by her and looks up at the evening sky then smirks knowing what he is going to do later tonight. He just sits there watching her and the darking sky. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
He toke his eyes off the night sky and looks down at her sleeping form. He smirks as he decides to slowly strip off her clothing as she sleeps. He starts by pulling off her boots and socks. While he watches her facile expressions to make sure that he hasn't woken her up. He then moves up in till his hands feel her soft fluffy tail. Then he slowly slips her tail out of the tail hole in her pants softly stroking her tail. She growls softly in her sleep at him for playing with her tail. He jumps a bit at that and pulls his hand away from her tail. He slowly slips off her panties along with her pants. After he carefully pulled off her bottom half of her clothing he then starts to pull off her shirt. Last he slips off her bra. He feels a bulge in his pants when he looks at her amazingly sexy body up and down.  
  
Then she shivers a bit from the cold and rolls over on her side and curls up into a ball. He reaches over to grab his animal skin blanket and covers her up in it. She snuggles in the blanket and closely to him. He blinks in surprise at that. The he growls at himself for feeling so impatient as he quickly strips himself of his clothing right away. He rolls her on her back and kisses her cheek. She smiles in her sleep and shivers a bit at his hands rubbing her bare sides. He slowly moves one of his hands down in-between her legs and rubs his middle finger against her opening. She gasps and jumps up curling into a ball. She looks at him and blushes bright red when she sees that he is nude and that she is also nude. He raises a brow at her in a questioning look. She blushes even more at his questioning look. Then he blinks and blushes a bit knowing why she moved away from him so quickly.  
  
"So your a virgin, Princess Wild Storm?" Vegeta asked.  
  
She looks at him in bewilderment and flushes a even deeper red as she nods her yes to him. He smirks at her as he crawls up closely to her and wraps one of his arms around her. She gasps softly in surprise at that. He nips her earlobe softly the licks her ear.  
  
"Even better yet, Wild Storm. What fun it will be for us both to experience each others body and find unbelievable pleasure spots that we never knew of," he purred in her ear playfully.  
  
She shivers at that. He runs his hands down her sides and she lets out a soft moan at the feeling. He slips his hand down in-between her legs again. She gasps softly and arches her back at the feeling of his fingers on her cunt. He starts to kisses her breasts passationately with butterfly kisses. She moans louder and louder in pleasure at the feeling. She gasps again and arches her back more when she feels him insert his middle finger inside her opening and moans louder. He pushes his middle finger inside to make her love juices flow more then before. Then he removes his finger and licks her juices off his hand. She whimpers at the sight of him doing that. He looks up ay her and gives her a sly wink. He lays her down on her back and spreads her legs out widely as he gets into position and leans over kissing her softly. She blushes again and kisses back just the same.  
  
"It seems that your ready for your first time, Princess," he whispered sexily in her ear.  
  
She gasps softly at the feeling of his shaft against her sex lips. He thrusts inside her slowly and deeply. She clinches her fist shut tightly on the animal skin blanket and in the grass crying out in pain and a bit of pleasure. He takes his time slowly thrusting in and out of her making sure he doesn't hurt her to much. Her small yelps of pain and pleasure soon turn into loud moans of pleasure alone. As soon as he hears her moans of pleasure his thrusts soon become faster and rougher making her scream in pain and pleasure. She rocks her hips to met his thrusts. He holds her hips in place as her tosses his head back while thrusting inside her as deeply as he can and howls in pleasure as he cums deeply inside her. She arches her back and screams in pleasure as she orgasm with him.  
  
He rolls off her now laying beside her panting heavily. She pants heavily to and rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and watches her as she falls asleep in his arms. He falls asleep shortly after her. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Vegeta woke up very early that morning still holding Wild Storm closely to him. He ran his fingers through her long, soft silver hair. She snuggles closely to him, she has her legs wrapped around one of his legs and her arms around his waist while her head was on his chest. He didn't want to get up cause he didn't want to wake her up since she was sleeping so peacefully. He keeps stroking her soft hair and runs his fingers down her spin to the tip of her tail. She shivered at the feeling as her tail puffed up wildly and she purrs loudly in her sleep.  
  
He strokes her tail to smoothens out her soft fur and plays with the tip of her tail. She purrs louder. After laying there foe a while in each others arms she slowly started to wake up. He looked down at her. His whole facile expressions had changed some what. His eyes where soften and full of love and he was about to smile for once but then he shook his head and went back to his usual frown. She looked up at him and smiled a bit. He gave her his usual smirk. She leans up and kisses him deeply and he kisses her back.  
  
He sits up and grabs his pants to put them back on. He then lays at her side again and puts his ear against her stomach as if he was listening for something. She blushes a bit when he does that, then she runs her fingers through his midnight black hair. He lets out a soft purr then kisses her stomach.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
"Your pregnant, Princess." he said and rubs her stomach lovingly.  
  
Her eyes widen in surprise and a bit of confession since she didn't understand how he could tell that she was pregnant so soon. Then she rubbed her own stomach.. She got up picking up all her clothing and puts them in a pile. She walks to a near by hot spring and slowly climbs into it. She lets the water engulf her body as she relaxes.  
  
Vegeta watches her with interest and keeps and eye out for her. He didn't want no other man or saiyan to touch her at all. He put on all of his clothing and then climbs a tree so he could see more and watch protectively over her. As he watches her, he would let his guard down for a few seconds to look at her.  
  
After she is done soaking in the hot spring. She claims out of the water and gathers her clothing so she can change into them. She looks up in the tree at him.  
  
"I'm ready to go back the ship when you are, Vegeta," she says.  
  
"Ok," he says.  
  
He jumps down from the tree and walks over to her. He lets her lead the way back to the ship and follows right behind her so that he can keep an eye on her and protect her since she is pregnant with his child. As soon as they get to the ship she heads straight to her room so she can be lone. While Vegeta heads to his gravity room to train harder then ever.  
  
Radtiz walks around the ship looking for Vegeta. While he is looking for Vegeta he walks into Wild Storm's room by mistake since he could smell Vegeta's scent on her. She screams when he walks in on her because she was changing into one of her nighties. Vegeta hears her scream and hurries to see what's going on since he didn't want no other males near her or touching at the fact. He growls when he sees Radtiz standing in her door way then his eyes got wide when he saw her half nude and wrapped up in the bed sheet.  
  
"Radtiz!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
Radtiz froze and didn't move.  
  
"Y..y.ye.yes. shire?" asked a nerves Radtiz not looking back at Vegeta. He was to scared to look at Vegeta and he couldn't stop staring at the half nude Wild Storm neither.  
  
Vegeta growled at him in annoyance. He grabs Radtiz and spends him around staring at him straight into the eyes with a deadly glare. Radtiz gulps and just looks back into Vegeta's eyes unable to escape that deathly look of his.  
  
"I better not catch you near my mate again, you understand!" Vegeta snaps at Radtiz  
  
"Hai!" gulped Radtiz.  
  
"Good now go back to your room!"  
  
Radtiz hurries back to his room and stays away from Vegeta and Wild Storm leaving them be. He does as Vegeta commands of him. He lays on the top bunk. Yasai comes in and sees Radtiz.  
  
"What's the matter nephew?" Yasai asked.  
  
"I saw her first and Prince Vegeta just had to take her before I could even get a chance to have her." Radtiz says.  
  
"But nephew don't you still want to look for your real mate that's been gone for some time?"  
  
"Uncle, that's just it, the silver saiyan princess looks just like my mate"  
  
"I see, so your mate is a silver saiyan as well?"  
  
"Yes, but there was one differentices between the princess and my mate. My mate had silver blue eyes, not all silver colored eyes like the princess'."  
  
"Ah. I see."  
  
Radtiz sighs and frowns. He closes his eyes while he day dreams of seeing his mate again sometime. Then he gets an idea and goes to the gravity room where Vegeta is training.  
  
"Shire, may I have permission to ask Princess Silver Wild Storm if she knows anything about my mate. Since my mate is of the same race as her." Radtiz asked.  
  
Vegeta looks up at Radtiz with that still deadly look then sighs.  
  
"I suppose but I'll be watching you." Vegeta says and points at the screen that shows a picture of the hallway Wild Storm's room is in and one that shows the inside of her room.  
  
Radtiz nods his head.  
  
"Don't worry Shire I wont do noting to your mate I just want to ask her about my mate."  
  
Vegeta nods his approval to Radtiz. Radtiz goes to her room again but this time knocks on her door.  
  
"Princess?" asks Radtiz "May I come in?"  
  
"Hold on a second Radtiz." she said and comes and opens the door. "What is it you want?"  
  
"Princess, I wanted to ask you about my mate. I wanted to see if you knew her or related to her because you look just like her"  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
He frowns some. "I've forgotten her name since it been so long that I seen her. But she looks identical to you Princess. But the only thing different about her was her eyes, she had silver blue eyes."  
  
He tells her the whole story about him and his mate to help her out some to see if she can figure out who his mate is or was. 


End file.
